


dia's discipline

by firexpunch



Series: bunch of love live stories [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Collars, Dildos, Dominance, F/F, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: After Chika has been a bad and non-respecting girl, Dia decides to bring the girl some discipline.





	dia's discipline

Dates are something Dia doesn’t understand. Who would enjoy going out with someone and worry about the simplest thing all day? It was time wasting as well, she’d prefer to work. Dates just weren’t something Dia liked. No, that was a lie. But Dia didn’t want to admit it.

But there she was, waiting for her date-mate to arrive. She checked her watch for the third time since the five minutes she got there.

She was nervous. This was probably the fiftieth date and she was still afraid that she was sweating blood like her lord and saviour did.

Her head snapped up when she heard the rapid sound of feet hitting the ground in a steady but hasted rhythm.

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Chika yelled as she started to slow down as she got closer to Dia. The latter huffed. “I’ve been standing here for six minutes now, you really are late.”

Chika rolled her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. “I ran all the way too!” she cried out as she pouted then. “I tried my best, but you know how bad I am with time.”

Dia bit her lip. Chika was cute when she acted all sad like this. “I suppose I could forgive you. But only this time.” She said with a sigh.

“You said that last time too.” Chika deadpanned. Dia frowned. “What was that?”

For a moment it looked like Chika was truly afraid. “Nothing. You look pretty babe.” She quickly said as she wrapped one of her with freckles covered arms around Dia’s waist.

The girl almost let out a yelp as it startled her. She felt how her face turned red. “You dork.” She mumbled as she tried to hide her embarrassed expression by turning away her face.

Chika grinned and pressed her lips against Dia’s pale neck. This time the girl really let out a yelp. It made Chika grin even more, until the grin turned into laughter.

“W-whatever, let’s continue our.. date.” Dia said, scratching the back of her neck where Chika’s lips had been earlier.

The orange-haired hummed. “You said date, good girl! You always try to avoid that word, don’t you?”

Dia grumbled. “I said, let’s go. So we are now going. First up is the aquarium.”

Chika sighed. “Uhh?! Again? We always go to the aquarium!” she whined. Dia turned around with an angry look. “I have to visit Mozart.”

Mozart was actually a penguin Dia really liked. She had just started calling him Mozart one day, claiming, “A wonderful name from a successful man for a good living being”.

“You give Mozart more attention and love than me!” Chika loudly exclaimed as she started to follow Dia, who was already pacing forward.

“Because Mozart has a pretty face.”

“Are you saying my face isn’t pretty? Is that why you like to kiss it so much and sit on it?” Chika asked as she pouted.

Dia had stopped walking. Around them were people. People with kids.

“Don’t fucking say that I like to sit on your face when there are people with kids walking around us.” Dia hissed at Chika as she snagged the girl’s hand, pulling her along with her.

Chika smirked. “But it’s true, isn’t it? You always get so loud whenever you sit on these comfortable cheeks.” She then teased as she intertwined their fingers.

Once more,  Dia stopped her pace. “If you say that again, I’ll strangle you with my thighs.”

“Well that wouldn’t be a bad end, would it?” Chika replied, squeezing Dia’s hand. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of yourself?” Dia asked, genuinely curious about the girl’s answer. Chika shook her head as she beamed. “Never!”

* * *

 

“Mozart, sweetie, look over here!” Dia called out as she threw some fish she bought in the water.  Every penguin was swarming around her, except for Mozart.

Chika watched the spectacle from a distance. “He hasn’t come to you for a hour now, so let’s just go home!” she yelled.

Dia turned around to her girlfriend. “I feed him every Tuesday and Saturday so today as well, even if it takes another hour.”

“Well, enjoy your time then,” Chika said as she got up. “I’m going home. See you.”

The black-haired didn’t believe it. How did Chika dare to go home without her. “No, don’t you just leave!” She said as she got up and started walking to Chika.

The ginger was licking her lips. Was it nervousness or was it something else? Something more.. pleasant?

Dia grabbed the girl’s chin between her thumb and index finger. “I didn’t give you permission to leave yet, did I?” Dia asked in a low voice.

A whimper made its way out of Chika’s throat. “No, you didn’t.” she whispered as she clenched her hands together. She knew the leftover guests were staring at them right now. Maybe they were even talking about them.

“Are you calling me just ‘you’?” Dia asked, again in the low voice.

Chika licked her lips again. Dia was staring at her so intensely. “You didn’t give me permission to leave.. mistress.”

Oh. That satisfied expression on Dia’s face made it all so much better for Chika.

“I’m glad you didn’t forget your manners after all, dear.” Dia said with a little huff. But her pleased smirk hadn’t faded.

The orange-haired gulped as Dia let go of her chin and stepped back.

“But you’ve been bad before, remember? You were late again. And you were so free-going in your way of talking, it almost felt like you were talking to me as you would to You. I’m a lady, aren’t I?” Dia continued to ask.

Chika could lick her lips all she wanted but it didn’t help a damn thing.

“P-please forgive me once more, mistress.” She stammered.

Dia chuckled and shook her head with her eyes closed. She pulled out her bottle with water and took a sip. Chika watched the movements of the girl like it was hypnotizing. She tried not to stare at the drop that missed Dia’s tongue and went down from her chin to her neck to disappear beneath the collar of her blouse.

“You know what happens when someone is bad?” Dia then asked as she put the cap back on the bottle. “Bad people get punished.” Dia said, answering her own question.

She threw the rest of the fish she had bought into the water and finally, Mozart decided to grant Dia’s wish and attacked another one of his companions to snatch the fish into his beak.

“Let’s go home, shall we?” Dia went on then, smile not fading.

* * *

 

Chika flinched when the door closed behind them with a loud bang.

Dia had turned her back to her and was rummaging through a familiar closet. “Ah, where did I leave it after the last time?” the girl muttered. “I didn’t leave it in the bedroom closet, did I?”

Finally, Dia shot back. “Found it!” she exclaimed happily. But there was this tone hidden in her voice that made Chika lose her mind. “Come here now, girl. It’s time to teach you some manners.” Dia called out to Chika.

With one hesitant step, Chika was in front of Dia. Dia ran her finger along Chika’s jawline. It ran down her neck after that and Dia pressed a little harder against her vain. She felt her pulse quicken and her breathing getting louder.

Only Dia could do this and make Chika feel like getting naked and laying in a cool bad wouldn’t make her feel less hot.

Dia’s lips brushed against the shell of Chika’s ear. She shivered when she fell how Dia’s tongue teased her the least amount possible. “Dia- I mean mistress, please stop teasing me!” Chika whined as she felt her knees buckle.

Again, that low chuckle Chika finds so sexy to listen to. “I’m the mistress here, aren’t I?” Dia asked as she unbuttoned the upper buttons of Chika’s flannel. She bit down on Chika’s ear-shell. “So, you better listen to me right now. And if you’re a good girl, I’ll reward you plenty.”

Chika felt her head flutter like a butterfly that is trying to fly away from a bird. “O-okay” Was the only thing she could answer her ‘mistress’ at that moment.

Dia nodded satisfied and crept her hands around Chika’s neck, putting the dog collar around it after her hands slipped around it. She secured the lock but made sure it wasn’t bothering Chika too much, she wouldn’t want her dear lover to get hurt in a fatal way.

“Now then, Chika,” God, the way Dia said Chika’s name was enough to make the ginger forget everything in the world. “come with me.” Dia finished as she pulled Chika with her towards the living room.

* * *

 

The former student-council president lived in a nice and comfortable apartment just a bit away from the school she was attending at the moment. From the moment she had spotted the leather black couch, she wanted it.

Right now she was seated on the middle of the couch, Chika down on the ground in front of her. Chika’s knees were protected from the cold floor by a cushion so she shouldn’t be looking all whiney.

But Chika was looking that way for another reason. For the past minutes she had been forced to look at Dia’s naked lower body without being allowed to touch anything. Dia was making sure Chika wasn’t getting too close by pulling on the leash that was attached to the collar from time to time.

“Only watching until I give you permission to touch, Chika.” Dia hummed as she sat back. Chika let out a long cry. “B-but mistress, I really, really want to!”

Dia shook her head firmly. “If you are a good girl now, I’ll be really good to you, remember?” Dia mentioned. It was enough to get Chika through the other two minutes.

Even if Chika was now being patient, Dia felt her heart beating faster and her cheeks heating up. She was getting more aroused with the second from Chika’s staring at her sacred spot.

“Very well then. You may touch me but,” Dia warned. " only with your tongue.”

Why did Chika have to look so happy when Dia said that? Dia bit her lip and growled in frustration. The girl was unfair.

Chika brought her face close to Dia’s hot place. Close enough for Dia to feel her breathing hitting against her, it felt so good..

A bit unsure, Chika flicked her tongue against Dia’s clit. The latter felt shivers run over her body. When Chika buried her face between Dia’s thighs, Dia gasped out. But then Dia pulled on the leash when Chika grabbed her hips.

“Only with your mouth, using your hands isn’t allowed. Lay them atop of your own legs and don’t you dare touch yourself.” Dia commanded through huffing. Chika whined again but obliged to what Dia had instructed her.  

Chika continued her slow flicking and ran her tongue along the full length of Dia’s slit from time to time. She was amazed by how wet the girl was, just because of what she was doing.

As much as Dia had tried to restrict the moans from coming out of her mouth, they now came out along with another string of noises she was pretty sure no normal human should produce. “Yeah, good girl” she breathed out.

If Chika was a real dog at that moment, her tail would’ve been going crazy.

Dia let out a hiss. Chika was good when she knew she was doing what Dia liked. “Alright,” Dia mumbled while ruffling Chika’s hair up, “you can use your hands if you’d like to.”

It was like saying a little toddler they could get the toy they wanted so badly. Chika made a sound that could be compared to being really hunger and seeing the snack right in front of you.

Her hands groped all over Dia’s lower body, from her little toe to her ass. Then she reached the best spot. She had leaned back and spread Dia’s lower lips out with her thumb and index finger.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Chika spoke.

Dia sucked on her lower lip. “Less talking,” she then mused, “more fucking.”

So more fucking it was. Chika got up from her knees and lifted Dia’s legs over her shoulders. “Please allow me to make you feel better?” Chika begged. Dia nodded.

Her fingers trailed down Dia’s stomach. Dia had still a tight grip on the leash but felt her hands growing weaker.

Finally, Chika’s fingers reached the place Dia wanted them. Chika made sure to tease a little before starting for real. Her fingers slipped inside of Dia with ease and Chika decided that three would be her lucky number that day (like the three mermaids).

Dia tried to muffle out her cries by placing the back of her hand against her mouth. But Chika was just too good. She groaned as Chika went on with thrusting her fingers in and out of her.

“Yes, good! You’re doing so good!” Dia called as she felt that she was reaching her climax soon. Chika grunted and managed to go even faster and deeper, hitting the spot where Dia would go crazy.

With another loud cry, Dia came. She wasn’t sure if it had ever felt like this before. Her hips were shaking violently and she just couldn’t stop it. It was like jolts of electricity went through her body, over and over and over.

While Dia tried to calm herself down, Chika watched with a happy smile, imaginary tail wagging.

Dia sucked in some air and straightened her back. “You did very well, Chika. Mistress felt really, really good just now.” Dia complemented before giving a small reward; a kiss. The kiss soon grew more intense as Chika eagerly opened her mouth for Dia’s tongue. Dia did what the girl wanted and stroke the girl's sides as she leaned more forward.

After Dia’s hand that was keeping her in balance slipped away, she was atop of Chika. The girl looked up at her, collar still around her neck, string in Dia’s left hand. Her left hand was somewhere between Chika’s orange strands of hair, eager to explore it.

“You can’t wait for your big reward, can you?” Dia asked with a chuckle. Chika almost looked surprised that Dia could tell her true feelings. But she nodded, a slightly embarrassed expression plastered onto her face.

“Well,” Dia sighed, “I suppose it can’t be helped. I promised you I’d reward you if you were good. And you were excellent,” Dia continued. “I’ll give you a really big reward!”

Chika beamed. “Thank you mistress!” she exclaimed as she gave Dia a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 

Dia had led Chika to her bedroom, the place where it all would happen. When Ruby had come over some time ago, she had innocently asked why there were metal rings attached to the wall beside the head of the bed.

“For towels,” Dia had answered with a nervous grin.

Right now Chika bit her lip as Dia attacked her neck and left kisses all over the place. Dia was wearing the red lipstick Chika liked so much. Although it was faded after a kiss some time ago, it still left some red smudges on Chika’s neck.

Loud panting filled the room as Chika’s heart pattern became ragged. Dia was enjoying herself very much. Chika’s expression and gasping was just too cute to describe. And she hadn’t even started with the real fun yet. But then again, Chika had always been weak.

Chika’s flannel was abandoned somewhere in a corner of the room next to the bed. While continuing to pamper Chika’s neck and collarbone with kisses, Dia slowly pulled the girl’s pants down. She felt a smirk grow when she noticed the girl’s fancy underwear.

She had noticed the expensive looking bra of course, but this convinced her that Chika had been very sure that they’d have fun that day. Dia decided to tease Chika a little.

“Well, aren’t you all dressed up Chika,” she mumbled into Chika’s ear before biting down. “it would be a shame to ruin your fancy outfit, wouldn’t it?” she continued to ask. Chika made a stressed noise. “N-no! Don’t stop please!” Chika exclaimed. “It’s already ruined anyway..”

Dia’s smirk was as big as it could be. “How cute, did I turn you on that much?” Chika nodded as answer. Dia gave Chika a peck on her sweaty forehead. “What a good and honest girl! Better treat you well.”

Chika looked cheered up by that comment. “Now,” Dia said. “better get on the bed.” She continued as she petted the spot behind them. Chika quickly said what she was told and laid down on her back. Like she already knew what Dia was going to ask her, she parted her arms, each to a ring next to the bed.

“So helpful!” Dia hummed as she pulled out the rope they would be using from beneath the bed. She skilfully bound Chika up, again making sure that it wouldn’t be hurting her too much.

“Before we continue,” Dia then said, turning back to Chika, “what is our safe-word?”

“Muse.” Chika answered immediately. Dia nodded satisfied and checked the ropes once more.

Then Dia said “Oh!” like she had forgotten something or remembered something. Chika looked up in curiosity. Dia grinned. “Why don’t I treat you on your favourite? You’ve been so, so good after all!”

Chika light up. “Yes, yes please!” she yelled out, pulling on the ropes. Dia chuckled. “Alright, I’ll go get it. Just be a little patient.” She said as she made her way out of the room.

The orange-haired grew more and more impatient as Dia was gone. But she needed to be strong. If she was obedient, Dia would be pleased and reward her even more.

Finally, Dia entered the room once more. Chika tried not to lick her lips as her eyes scanned the girl’s trained body. Attached with a leather harness was Chika’s favourite, the fairly large black dildo.

Dia sat down next to Chika. “You look really happy right now, you know?” she asked with a teasing tone. Chika pouted. “You know what I want, mistress! So please stop teasing me and give me what I want,” Chika said, adding “please?” at the end after a second.

With a sigh, Dia got up. “I suppose I can.”                                                                                

“But first,” she then said, climbing on top of Chika, sitting down on her chest but making sure not to place too much weight on her. “let’s prepare your favourite a bit, okay?”

Chika nodded obediently. After the first approving nod, Dia brought the plastic toy to Chika’s mouth. Chika took the big top in her mouth greedily. Dia felt that she was getting turned on again, just by how Chika was trying to take it all in.

Dia helped Chika by moving her hips slightly forward and backwards. It was only at times like this that she envied guys.

But Dia shook her head with eyes closed. She was lucky. Because if she had been a guy, Chika would probably not have allowed her in her life.

Then, Dia decided it was enough. “Alright,” she said while getting off Chika’s chest. “I’ll make you feel good, like you made me feel good.”

Letting no time for Chika to catch a break to restore her breathing, Dia spread the girl’s legs. She licked her lips when she saw just how wet her girlfriend was right now, just because of her and what she had been doing. She pulled away Chika’s soaked panties.

With ease, Dia slipped inside of Chika. There was no resistance at all and Chika moaned out loud as Dia went all the way in. Dia noticed how drops of sweat ran down the girl’s face and neck. Oh how she adored that freckled face and her neck, covered with kisses.

“You’re wet,” Dia noted as she started to thrust backwards and inwards. “really wet, did I turn you on?” Chika groaned. “I nodded last time you asked, didn’t I mistress?” Dia cocked her head to the side. “Yes, you are completely right.”

As a reward, Dia quickened her pace, making sure to almost leave Chika’s body, before thrusting all the way back in. Dia grabbed a hold onto the back of Chika’s hips, making the girl moan in an awkward position. But it wasn’t like the both of them cared about that.

Chika felt that she was unable to fight against the pleasure and couldn’t hold back her moans, groans and couldn’t stop the drool from leaking out of the corner of her mouth. How could she, if Dia thrusted against her spot again and again?

The pleasure was washing over Chika with waves, sometimes soft and nice, sometimes hitting her hard and deep. At this pace, she wasn’t going to keep up with her body in her mind.

“Dia!” she yelled out, abandoning Dia’s title, “Dia I love you!” Chika continued. “I love you so much!”

The black-haired gritted her teeth. This time she would let it slip, Chika leaving her title that is. She leaned forward, mouth against Chika’s neck now, still continuing to move her hips back and forth quickly.

It was no wonder Chika came. Oh and how she came. She couldn’t help it, honestly. She was surprised herself she had made this mess. Apparently she had squirted over the blankets, which had been looking neat before but were now ruined.

* * *

 

“Wow, you really made a mess. I can’t remember the last time you did this.” Dia said as she ran a hand through her dark and long hair. “But,” Dia then said, her voicing growing to another tone, “you abandoned my title.”

Chika felt a shiver run through her. “I’m so sorry, mistress,” she apologized, going so far as getting on her knees and bowing down till her lips reached the dirty spot she had created.

“And you were doing so good,” Dia said with a sigh. “it’s a shame dear.”

Dia got up from the bed, eyes not leaving Chika’s body. “I said it before, didn’t I? Bad girls get punished.” She said as she undid the harness. “Over my lap, on your stomach.” She commanded.

Without hesitation Chika did as she was told. She didn’t actually mind punishment.

Before doing anything, Dia played around with the orange strands of Chika’s hair. It had grown longer since high school, Dia stated. Then, Dia’s hand trailed lower until it left the hair alone and tickled against Chika’s shoulder blades.

Dia followed the line of Chika’s spine with her index finger. “You really have a lot of freckles, even all the way down here.” Dia said with a chuckle. Chika shifted a bit on the other girl’s lap.

“Just punish me already, please mistress!” Chika whined.

A first blow against her butt cheeks was Dia’s answer. “Don’t forget who tells what will happen.” Dia spoke. The next blow followed soon after Dia’s words.

Chika gritted her teeth and tried not to make a sound, she knew Dia would dislike that.

But Chika was weak and a string of noises escaped from deep within her body. Dia didn’t even say anything, the spanking just got a little harder. Chika endured it and bit down on her fingers to keep herself from producing more noise.

“Alright,  now count with me until I reach five, understood?” Dia asked. Chika made a grunt as answer. Apparently that wasn’t the way Dia wanted her to answer because the girl gave a short but fierce pull at her hair.

“U-understood, mistress.” Chika whispered, almost inaudible. Dia was satisfied with her answer and raised her hand, getting ready for the first blow. “Count with me now.” she said as her hand went down again.

“O-one,” Chika forced out of her throat. Dia licked her lips. “two,” Chika mumbled, closing her eyes and pressing the side of her head against the mattress. “three,” she cried out. It felt like her entire ass was on fire. “four,” Chika said, the end was near.

“Five.” She said at the same time as Dia. Chika’s breathing sounded more like wheezing. Her lungs were burning from the excitement mixed with the exhaustion.

Dia looked down with adoration in her eyes. “See? You can be good if you try.” She complimented. She could tell the girl was tired. But mistress was horny again and ready for another round.

They were both bare-naked and you could see handprints on Chika’s butt. Dia smirked. She undid the rope around Chika’s wrists and inspected them for any bad spots. Then, she re-attached the leash to Chika’s collar.

Chika looked up to her mistress with curiosity. “Just make mistress feel good again.” Dia explained as she hovered above Chika’s face. The orange-haired licked her dry lips wet again with eager. “With pleasure, mistress.”

Through the times Chika and Dia had sex, Chika had gotten way better with her mouth. And it amazed Dia every time just how good the girl could make her feel with just the tip of her tongue.

Right now Chika circled the tip of her tongue around Dia’s clit, not directly touching it. It made Dia feel frustrated, she wanted to squeeze the girl’s head between her thighs but didn’t. Instead, she pulled on the leash.

“Just touch me directly already,” she ordered.

With a chuckle, Chika did what was asked from her. And when she sucked hard on the sensitive bud, Dia gasped out in pleasure. Her mouth opened, shaped in a perfect ‘o’. Chika couldn’t take her eyes of the girl, she was just so beautiful.

Chika let go of Dia’s clit but still flicked her tongue against it from time to time. Her hands were supporting Dia’s hips but at the same time pulling her closer against her face. She was being more sloppy that usual with her tongue but it didn’t seem like Dia minded it much.

Dia pulled on the leash roughly, forcing Chika even closer against her lower spot. “You’re doing good, like you always do,” Dia said, throat feeling thick and dry. Chika groped Dia’s ass as some sort of thank you.

While Dia massaged her own breast and played with her own nipples from time to time, Chika went on with swirling her tongue against Dia’s entrance. She knew Dia was going to come soon.

As she watched Dia with an intense gaze, she dipped her tongue in and out of her mistress. Dia moaned out in pleasure and grinded against her mouth.

Without warning, Dia let go of the headboard she had been gaining her balance from. She abandoned the leash and grabbed strands of Chika’s hair, trying to be close again as she rode her orgasm out.

Chika’s face was covered in Dia’s slick arousal when Dia finally got off her face and slumped down next to her on the bed. Chika reached out next to her and found the tissues in the usual place. While yawning tiredly, Chika cleaned up her face and after that her entrance.

She looked over to the other side, where Dia had fallen asleep. Chika smiled. Dia can act scary and dominant but at times like this, she gives up the sweet vibes, Chika thought to herself. She scooted over and pressed her lips against her mistresses cheek.

“Thank you for the sweet rewards, mistress.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need more fanfics with this ship


End file.
